The Art of Subconscious Illusion
by HeyDiddle
Summary: Light was never one to drink; Serahs bachelorette party was the exception she shouldn't have made
1. Chapter 1

Music echoed through the air, smoke drifted through the room and the smell of alcohol filled the soldier's nostrils. She needed some air. As the chilled air hit her warm skin, she let out a heavy sigh, leaning against the wall next to the entrance.

"Sunshine? What're you doin outside? Whoa... and what are you wearin'?" She never expected to feel happy at the sound of the Pulsian's voice and she groaned, looking up at the slightly taller woman

"I don't even know, I'm not used to this whole thing but I had to come for Serah, I'm not even sure how I wound up being forced into coming in the first place."

"_Serah, remind me again why I have to come to this silly event of yours?" Lightning stood with her arms crossed, staring down the stairs at her younger sister_

"_Because, it's my only night to have fun before I'm married in the next week. You're my only family sis, you have to come..." she pushed out her bottom lip and the older woman sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose_

"_There's no getting out of this is there?"_

"_Nope! So you better get ready, unless you plan on going in that?" The soldier frowned; she enjoyed having the occasional day in her sweatpants and singlet and didn't see anything wrong with her outfit_

"_What's wrong with this?" she gestured to herself and watched her sister's face as it twisted into a look between amusement and embarrassment_

"_Oh come on Claire, It's just one night, you'll probably sit in the corner with Fang and sulk all night." She grimaced at the mention of the Pulsian's name, her eyes remaining locked with her younger sibling_

"_You better behave, there's nothing wrong with Fang so try and get along?" Lightning sighed as she stretched her slender arms up above her head_

"_I don't have a problem with Fang; she just has a way of getting under my skin." Serah giggled and sprinted up the stairs, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's waist_

"_Thank you sis! This really means so much to me. Now go get ready!" she ushered the soldier into her room and shut the door behind her, bounding down the stairs in excitement._

"_This is going to be a very long night" she sighed._

Fang chuckled at the woman's dismay as Vanille bounded inside

"Don't worry sunshine, I'll keep you company, and after all, the night is young! I know It's not your scene, Maker knows I'd rather be out sparrin', but I came for Serah too, so just bear this one night and that'll be that." The Pulsian held out her hand to gesture for the woman to join her

"So, you comin' then?" Reluctantly, she took the woman's hand and was guided back inside.

Vanille had made her way over to the younger Farron and a few of their friends while a number of others were sitting around casually. Fang picked a place to sit as far away from said people as she possibly could, sensing her friend's severe awkwardness. She nodded towards Lebreau as she noticed the woman was heading towards them

"Never thought I'd see the pair of you here together, Serah's party right?" they both nodded and she chuckled

"Well looks like the pair of you could use a drink or two, they're on the house." As she swiftly disappeared behind the bar, she returned with 4 shots on a tray, placing them in front of the women

"Enjoy ladies!" She headed back to work and Lightning looked hesitantly at Fang

"I'm not sure about this, I don't really drink..." The Pulsian slid over to her and she flinched at the sudden closeness

"Relax sunshine, you'll be fine, these will just help you relax" the soldier raised an eyebrow to look at the woman now awkwardly close beside her

"Now, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to get me _drunk,_ Fang, Am I correct?" Her companion gave her an innocent smile as she picked up a shot

"Well? Or do I have to have all four of them myself?"

"Fine" she picked up the small glass and raised it to her lips, slamming the liquid into the back of her throat, swallowing violently

"Oh Etro that's horrible! Why the heck do people drink this stuff?" Fang was amused at the expression that had spread over the soldiers face

"You'll understand soon enough Sunshine. Here, try this one; it tastes a lot better, promise!" She picked up her second glass and Lightning did the same

"Well, here goes nothin'" they both repeated the process with the second lot of liquor and just as Fang had said, it didn't taste half as bad as she expected.

"There, that wasn't so bad now was it?" The smaller woman shrugged as she leant back against the wooden slab behind her

"I guess. You know this is the first time I've seen you in something other than your sari." The Pulsian leant back alongside her and ran a hand through her still wild hair

"That's 'cause it's all I need to wear, it's comfy, looks good and I can move around in it well. I'm not really a dress person..." the soldier sighed as she nodded in agreement

"CLAIREEE!" the sound of her already tipsy sister chimed towards them

"Oh Etro we've been here for what, an hour?" she turned her head to look at her overly excited younger sibling

"Yes Serah?" the small girl was beaming down at her sister as she wrapped her hand around her wrist

"Follow me! You too, Fang" she dragged the pair of them over to the bar and gestured towards Lebreau

"Give us another round Lebreau!" her voice rang out through the air and Lightning groaned as she looked at Fang

"Save me" she muttered, rubbing her temples slowly

"Just keep doin' what I do and you'll be fine sunshine." The next round of shots was placed in front of them and hesitantly, the soldier picked up her third drink for the evening and sculled it. Shuddering as the liquid left a hot sensation along her chest

"Is it supposed to feel like its burning?" she looked worriedly at Fang and the Pulsian nodded

"Stop worryin' for once soldier, if that's possible. I'll look after you okay?" hearing the words filled with such sincerity seemed to relax the woman and she nodded, exhaling gradually.

Serah had already sprinted back off to dance again with Vanille and Lebreau walked over to the pair of them

"I'm uh... not supposed to tell anyone this but I feel like I should warn you that there's actually a stripper organized for later tonight, DON'T tell Serah though, I only told you so you don't freak out."

"A stripper?" Lebreau looked at Lightning's face, completely blank

"Yeah as in a guy who takes his clothes off"

"I know what a stripper is Lebreau..." Lightning sighed and looked at Fang for a moment, who was looking as equally confused and blank as she was

"Give us another three each. Come on Fang, by the time anything bad happens we can be completely unaware with what's going on." Fang looked at her hesitantly

"I dunno light, are you sure that's a really good idea?" the soldier nodded as Lebreau placed the small glasses in two lines along the bar

"I've gotta see this" she stood there with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face

"Hey, if you two can shot these all in one go, no breaks, I'll give you a bunch of free ones, deal?"

"Deal" Light smirked up at Fang when she saw her face

"Unless you don't think you can? It's okay I understand" the Pulsian frowned before picking up her first glass

"Someone's cocky, you're on, Farron." The pair of them took a deep breath before bringing the first glass to their lips, swallowing the liquid in one gulp and picking up their second. Lightning's chest was burning and her mind was screaming for her to stop but she ignored both as she downed her second glass, squinting as the burning sensation flared in her chest. She kept them closed as the liquid slowly made its way down her throat and picked up her last glass.

She could feel Fang's eyes resting on her face and her cheeks flushed an insipid shade of pink. Once she had swallowed the remaining liquor, she turned smugly to Lebreau

"Done, happy now?" The woman looked somewhat impressed as she nodded

"Maybe, I'll give you a bit to let that go down though before I bring you anything else okay? Here, have this." She handed them a pair of regular drinks and the soldier took a sip, relieved when it numbed the burning. As she stood up to walk back to her booth she stumbled backwards, everything around her beginning to spin amongst a flurry of colours

"Crap..." she mumbled, leaning back against her chair

"Uh sunshine... You alright over there?" the soldier nodded, blinking furiously to try and straighten her vision

"You've never been _this_drunk before, have you?" the smaller woman laughed and stood up

"Yes I have, maybe a little bit once before..." she trailed off and the Pulsian laughed, grabbing her hand

"No you haven't, come on, let me help you up." The soldier tried her best not to stumble the short distance to where they had originally sat, the club now becoming much fuller.

The full effect of the liquor had finally hit the older Farron and her head was foggy, she wasn't sure whether she liked this new sensation or not but for now she had to go along with it, _Fang_had to deal with it.

Lebreau headed over again and grinned, looking down at the unusually befuddled soldier

"It's just hitting her isn't it? Hey why aren't you two in VIP! Serah booked one of them for her night, so come on"

Fang grunted as she had to make her way back out to where Lebreau was standing, carrying the soldier along with her

"Lebreau, little help..." she stumbled out from her table as the woman looked at her rather surprised

"You've softened up a little Fang; obviously it's been too long since you've done this." She frowned and beckoned her finger in the woman's general direction

"Not even! I'm fine, just a little dizzy, but trying to carry sunshine along with me makes it hard" Lebreau nodded sarcastically as she helped the pair of them up to the empty selection of large couches, sealed off for the higher paying customers.  
>As the pair of them flopped down, the Pulsian piped up<p>

"How 'bout those free drinks you promised us? No goin' back on that love, chop chop!" Fang smiled innocently at the woman as she was punched lightly in the side

"Be careful Fang, you know what you're like when you get drunk. Especially aroun-" Fang slapped her hands over the woman's mouth

"Shhhhh! someone could hear you, zip it!" The woman winked as she wandered off to fetch the woman her requested beverages.

Fang shuffled back to lounge next to Lightning, finally noticing her outfit. The small black dress rested midway up the soldiers toned thighs, only held up by the woman's bust. She watched as it shifted with her movements and realised it appeared to be made of silk; she liked silk and _had_ to confirm said thought. As the Pulsian went to run her hand along the material Lebreau was back again, holding a tray with 4 drinks and a handful of shots

"You know what? Seeing you two drunk together is the most amusing thing I've ever watched in my life. So here!" she cast the tanned woman an 'I'm watching you' glance before heading back to work.

Lightning sat up quickly and giggled as her head spun like mad

"You just giggled sunshine! I never thought I'd see the day." She slapped her companion and smiled

"I did not! Come on, Have another one with me!" Fang complied with the soldier's wishes and yet another glass of hot liquid slid down her throat. She picked up one of the regular drinks to wash it down and shuffled back again.

The soldier took a large gulp of her drink and jumped a mile when the stripper was rudely announced

"Stupid male stripper" she glared down at him as he approached her sister

"Don't worry sunshine; he's just doin' what he gets paid for. Hey, you don't want to watch him reveal those bulging biceps?" Fang teased

"No thanks, I've got all I need right here!" she gestured to their tray and Fang smirked

"So, you prefer watchin' some hot, toned ladies strippin' down instead? Maybe even me, eh?" The soldier whipped her head around in shock at the Pulsian's comment and blinked a few times

"Fang! I didn't say that! Maker! I just... don't want to watch him is all..." even in the dull light, Fang noticed a small blush creeping across her face

"_No__way,__she__really__**does**__prefer__hot,__toned__ladies__strippin__' __down__" _asher smirk grew even larger across her face as the woman became instantly shy. She picked up her second last shot and prodded the soldier in the waist

"C'mon princess, let's finish the job and get these down" the pink haired woman nodded as she mimicked the Pulsian's actions

Once she was sure the liquid had been swallowed, Fang yanked her companion back down beside her, resting her head softly on the other womans shoulder. She kind of liked the soldier being so relaxed around her; it was a rare delicacy that she would make the most of

"So Light, can I ask you something? Since this is a night of firsts it would seem"

"Sure" the soldier nodded and looked curiously at the tanned woman, noticing that she too wore a rather short, revealing dress.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" The question took the soldier off guard and she opened her mouth and closed it again, looking uncertain

"Maybe... why do you ask?"

"I was just curious, someone as gorgeous as you has got to have been kissed, but you shut everyone out, so I really don't know which one would pull through." The soldier smiled at the comparison and shrugged

"I dunno" she awkwardly glanced around, ignoring the squeals that were clearly coming from her sister

"You dunno? Oh come on give me this at least! Have you or have you not kissed anyone?" the soldier frowned as she realised she had clearly been beaten

"No okay! There I said it. Well not properly anyway, I was always too busy looking after Serah so I never had time to have a _real__kiss_ and-" Fang placed a finger over the soldiers lips, attempting to get her to relax

"I was just curious sunshine, that's all." Much to her shock, the pink haired woman lightly ran her tongue along the digit still resting over her mouth. The Pulsian stared at her with a bewildered expression as she watched the soldier edge forward to take her last shot, licking her lips seductively.

"Say Fang-" Light drifted closer to the woman, placing the last shot between her fingers. Fang gulped it down as quick as she could when she felt the soldier running a hand over her shoulder "-with that question... maybe you could uh..." she had continued to drift even closer to the tanned Pulsian until their lips were inches apart

"I could, what?" Fang watched as Light subconsciously licked her lips, pushing her past breaking point. Finally, she closed the gap between them, placing her hand on the back of the soldiers head as their lips moved feverishly against one another's. The Pulsian's hand slowly drifted along the soldiers back and down past her rear, coming to a stop on the back of her thigh.

The older woman lightly grazed her tongue over her assailants bottom lip, begging for entrance to the mouth she so desperately craved. As she felt the soft lips part, she groaned quietly, sliding her tongue carefully into the others, shockwaves emitting from every inch of her body.

Slowly, Lightning began to shift, placing her legs either side of the Pulsian's. Fang's head was spinning worse than ever as she felt those soft hands slowly trailing over her exposed neck and those hips grinding against her own.

"Fang! Lightning!" they cursed loudly as the voice of little Vanille trailed towards them

"You missed the _hottest_stripper just now! Come downstairs and dance! Oh wow you two look messy..." she giggled and gestured for them to follow her. Fang was unsure of whether to look at her companion but as soon as Vanille had disappeared she felt those cerulean eyes burning on her skin. She stood up and swayed violently, leaning against a barrier to steady her motions. She could see the soldier following just behind her as they made their way down the journey of stairs that led them to the floor.

As they had made their way to where the others were enjoying themselves, Vanille pulled the older Pulsian towards her and pressed their bodies against one another, moving to the rhythm of the music.

Lightning watched the scene in front of her and frowned, considering the state they were in just moments ago; the woman seemed to have recovered splendidly. As her cerulean eyes met Fang's jade ones, she could feel the intense heat rising in her cheeks, before a look of anger spread across the Pulsian's face. Unsure of what caused the woman's sudden change of heart; she took a step backwards and bumped into a stranger who had clearly been checking her out

"Why hello there beautiful" he leant down to place a kiss on her soft lips when Fang went flying past, pushing him backwards

"What the hell is your problem? Can't a guy get to know a pretty lady when he sees one?" the Pulsian was fuming by now and she knew from the expression on his face that he was regretting his advances

"Well how about you don't take advantage of those pretty ladies eh?" He got up from his position on the floor before scurrying off to the bathrooms

"Fang why did you do that..." she could feel her cheeks reddening fiercely under the woman's gaze

"He was a sleaze and you're drunk, I don't want random guys shoving their hands all over you and tongues down your throat." Fang scratched her head; she too was confused at her sudden eruption and looked awkwardly at the floor. She could tell Vanille and Serah were exchanging bewildered expressions between the two of them and she could feel her heart thumping in her chest. The soldier wrapped her hand around the woman's wrist before dragging her off into the crowds of people, leaving the younger girls alone, _again_.

Once light was sure the pair of them couldn't be seen by their confused siblings, Fang felt a warm figure brush up against hers, gradually moving along to the music

"Hah! You know I can't dance" Fang grinned sheepishly, trying her best not to ravage the pink haired beauty

"So? I clearly can't dance either" the Pulsian grinned, knowing this wouldn't happen for a very long time, she went with it. The soldier had no idea what she was doing; the back of her body was pressed into the front of Fang's, so close their thighs were pressed together. She felt a pair of slender fingers make their way around her waist and along her hip bones, a pair of lips coming into contact with her neck

"Fanggg..." she whined, tilting her head to show more of her neck to the woman. Hesitantly, Fang rested her lips next to the solders ear and spoke in such a whisper she almost didn't hear herself

"Maybe we should have a couple more shots and uh... head back to the hotel Serah hired or something? I mean we don't have to but..." The older Farron turned to the Pulsian and grinned

"Come on, I'm sure Lebreau won't mind, she DID say they were on the house... I think she did anyway..." Fang was yanked over to where their friend was working and they were greeted by a cheerful grin

"So how are you two enjoying yourselves, up for more? Well who am I to deny such lovely young ladies, you must be due to pass out soon anyway, so here!" She handed the pair of them one last shot when Light instantly felt herself being dragged in the opposite direction

"THANKS LEBREAU" she waved at the woman before turning to look at Fang, noticing her movements were much more rapid. They were filled with a sense of urgency that the soldier had never experienced before; she could feel the excitement coursing through her veins, sending abrupt tingles throughout her body

"Fang? Where are you disappearing off to now?" Light growled quietly when she heard Serah's voice ringing out behind her and shook her head

"Just go Fang!" the Pulsian instantly picked up her speed as she guided the pair of them through the club and outside, sprinting as fast and coordinated as she could possibly manage in her current state.

The cold air whipped past their faces as they continued to run through the streets of Bodhum, earning them concerned looks as they stumbled by. Fang finally slowed down, her laugh ringing through the soldier's ears

"Sorry sunshine, you told me to go so I went for it, although I'm feeling rather like I'm going to fall down. So 'scuse me" and with that, she let herself flop backwards into a wall,

"Fang come on, we're almost there," The Pulsian used all her weight to push herself off the wall and they swiftly continued their journey to reception. The soldier pushed past Fang

"Let me do the talking" Fang raised her hands in surrender as Lightning approached the man

"uhh... reservation for Farron?" the man raised an eyebrow

"Can I see some ID please?"

"Shit, uh one sec" she fumbled through her purse for her wallet and showed the man the card

"I'm Serah's older sister; she'll be arriving much later." The man was glaring at the pair of them as he handed a key card over to the pair of them

"Enjoy" he mumbled coldly as they made their way over to the elevator.

The ride to the 25th floor seemed to last a lifetime and Light was mentally cursing her sister for not picking a room closer to the ground.

When that faithful sound finally chimed around the elevator, the pair of them dashed awkwardly out of those metal doors, scanning rapidly for their allocated room number. As it crossed Lightning's eye, she tapped the card onto the scanner and let the pair of them inside.

No time was wasted exploring the expensive suite as the pair of them instantly came together, their lips crashing simultaneously in a heated frenzy. They slowly made their way towards the nearest bedroom, slamming the door closed as they stepped through it.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Okay lovelies, I'm actually not 100% on this story, something I can't quite pick _but_ i thought, hey i wrote the chapter, may as well do something with it right?  
>Apologies for those who are thinking <em>oh fabulous, <span>another<span> drunk light plot! _BUT, leave your opinions for me :3?  
>3<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

Birds whistled outside, the sound of the streets bustled through the window, and Light hated the lot of it. Each sound was reverberating through her mind, like a million bullets piercing her skull. Was she dying? She was sure of it; no normal person feels like this when they wake up.

The soldier curled into a ball and squeezed her eyes shut, gently massaging her temples with the tips of her fingers. What in the world had she been thinking? And how much had she _drunk?_ The pain momentarily subsided, and she took the opportunity to take in her surroundings

"_At__ least__ I __made __it__ back __to __the __hotel__"_ she thought to herself, knowing no other place could possibly look this posh. Another wave of painful nausea washed over her and she hunched back down into a ball, wishing to Etro that she really _was_ dead.

After lying in her uncomfortable position for what seemed like years, it came to attention that her clothes were scattered across the room. She wasn't bothered by this fact, what bothered her was that they were mixed with clothes she hadn't seen before. Her stomach dropped as she slowly rolled over to see a wild mess that could only be recognized as Fang's hair splayed over the pillow, the soldier thanked Etro the woman hadn't moved.

"_Oh__ maker, __this __has __**got **__to __look __worse __than __it __really __is.__" _The soldier was totally bewildered; Fang was her friend, almost like family, why would she be so stupid to do something like this?

"_Steady __up __soldier, __you're __jumping __to __conclusions__" _She furrowed her eyebrows and thought to herself

"_What __if __something __really __did __happen...__even __intoxicated, __I __never __thought __I'd __be __attracted __to __Fang...__" _She took a deep breath and let out a groan as the pain spread throughout her body again.

Unfortunately, the Pulsian began to stir, mumbling something under her breath she couldn't quite establish. The soldier panicked; she was in bed, naked, next to Fang and had nowhere to safely go, she was trapped.

"Oh Etro" was all Fang could let out, looking up at her alarmed companion

"Uh, mornin' sunshine" she wasn't quite sure what to say to the soldier, after the night they had just experienced anyway.

"How ya feelin'?" regretting her awkward attempt at conversation

"I'm not quite sure; I can't remember a single thing after Lebreau's stupid dare and now I feel like I'm dying, tell me I'm dying?" Fang stared at the woman, not sure how to reply

"What?-" the woman was uneasy "-As in you don't remember a _single _thing past that point?" the soldier had a distressed look on her face and Fang bit her tongue

"This is an idiotic question, but why are you naked? Why are _we_ naked? Ugh, what happened?" The Pulsian could feel those cerulean eyes resting on her chest, virtually burning a hole straight through her

"Well uh, Lebreau was there, then she took us up to VIP and uh... there was a stripper, and then we ran back here. That's pretty much it, nothing happened" she refused to look up at the woman, knowing if their eyes met, her strength would waver

"I mean, between us y'know?" The soldier sighed quietly and leant back against the headboard, rubbing her face

"So I'm not dying then?"

"No Light, you're incredibly hung over." Much to their embarrassment, their younger counterparts decided to burst through the door while making excessive amounts of noise

"Guys you should wa-" they stood motionless in the doorway, mouths agape. They followed the trail of clothes towards the bed and were certain the two women were undeniably naked.

"Ohhh wow..." Vanille trailed off, and quite clearly regretted agreeing with Serah on charging in to wake them up

"Ever heard of knocking?" Lightning snapped; shooting the pair of them a death glare, the ache in her head doubling in intensity

"We'll uh, leave you alone yes..." she slowly closed the door with a terrified Vanille hiding behind her.

"Great" Light muttered under her breath and Fang sighed "They're just being children; I wouldn't bother worrying." The Pulsian's words came out much more abrupt than she intended, but she noticed the soldiers stunned reaction

"Just go back to sleep for a while, you'll feel better afterward." She turned away from the woman and pulled the blanket up under her chin, attempting to hide the hurt in her voice. Still, she could feel those eyes resting on the back of her head. She knew the soldier was watching her and had to resist the urge to look back, especially when she heard the woman get out of bed to shut the curtains.

"Sleep sounds good" the soldier mumbled before drifting into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, sorry guys. Haven't been home all week and didn't get a chance to update. Chapter 3 won't be far behind :)  
>Also, thankyou to everyone who favouritereviewed, that was crazy stuff!**

**Well, enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hands roamed over balmy skin, fumbling as they ripped down a zipper to reveal even more of the gorgeous woman's flesh. Fingers trailed along a slender neck as lips crashed together in a fight for dominance, neither showing any signs of surrender. She felt a pair of teeth bite down on her bottom lip and allowed a soft whimper to escape into her lover's mouth. _

"_Light" that voice swirled through her head and left her feeling weak at the knees_

"_Light!__" __she__found__herself__looking__into__those__jade__orbs__for__one__last__second__before__they__disappeared__in__a__flash.__  
><em>She sat bolt upright, forgetting about her nakedness and the sickening feelings brought on from prior events and slowly lay backwards, resting her arm across her eyes

"Uhh care to explain Sunshine?" She flinched when she heard the Pulsian's voice, slowly removing the limb over her face to make eye contact

"Explain what exactly?" The Pulsian was staring at her with an eyebrow raised, completely shocked that the soldier didn't realise what was going on

"Well, you must have been having a pretty intense dream 'cause you were uh-" light cut her off "don't finish that sentence"

"But you were shifting and groaning to yourself, it sounded like you really _were_ dying over there." The soldier stared at the Pulsian, not quite sure what to tell the woman

"Well I uh, I don't remember what I was dreaming about, guess it wasn't anything too bad if I can't remember." An awkward silence passed between the pair of them and the soldier shuffled further under the blankets

"What's the time anyway? It feels freezing in here!" The Pulsian pressed the blanket to her chest as she shifted forward, leaving her back exposed to the older Farron behind her

"I can't quite see but it _looks_ like it's around midday."

"Can I just sleep till this goes away?" The pink haired woman groaned

"If only, I wouldn't have minded staying asleep this morning anyway. So uh... how are we going to do this?" The soldier raised an eyebrow

"Well in case you haven't noticed, the only clothes we own are sprawled across the floor."

"Oh...right. What do you propose then?" Light raised an eyebrow and looked at her companion

"Okay look, just bury your face into the pillow and I'll change, and then tell you when it's safe to open your eyes again, got it?" Light nodded and did just as the Pulsian told her to, burying her face into the pillow.

"_What__in__the__world__was__that?__Since__when__do__I__dream__of__Fang__**and**__in__that__kind__of__a__scenario__too...__" _she sat up and heard a grumpy voice from behind her

"Oi! I never said I was done yet!"

"Hey are you sure nothing happened last night?" The tanned woman was feeling slightly frustrated by now and continued changing

"I told you everything I remember happening, I doubt I would have forgotten screwing you Farron." The soldier raised an eyebrow and turned around; completely ignoring the fact her companion was barely clothed

"What the hell Fang?" the Pulsian pinched the bridge of her nose and leant against the wall

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that, my heads pounding just as much as yours and it makes me kinda grumpy. Plus, don't you think _you_would remember if we had of slept together? I mean, not to pry but I'm assuming you don't do this very often, with work and trying to look after Serah anyway." A small blush crept over the soldier cheeks and she growled, crossing her arms over her chest. Normally the warrior would have been annoyed, but she had to admit, that was the most _adorable_ frown Fang had ever seen.

"Gotcha sunshine, now if you don't mind" A smirk crept across her face as she made a twirling motion with her finger, implying for the soldier to look away again.

"I never thought you to be the kinda person to worry about something like this Fang" Light decided to attempt a decent conversation between the pair of them, failing miserably

"Well it hardly seems fair, you ogling me when you clearly wouldn't be the same way." Light bit her lip softly and frowned

"And how exactly do you know that? I have no problem with the way I look"

"I never said you did sunshine, but I've never seen you just casually strutting around naked. Hey I'm not worried; some people are just like that." The younger woman felt challenged by the warriors statement and to her own shock, jumped out of bed

"I'll have you know, I can be naked around whoever I choose, whenever I please!" Fangs face went completely blank as the woman stood there naked, her alabaster skin completely exposed in the still dark room.

"Uh... wow sunshine..." Light held back a smirk as she watched the speechless Pulsian stumble over her words before turning away. Even with her tanned skin, nothing could hide the pink that was radiating from her cheeks

"I uh, I really have no idea why I did that." The pair of them shuffled about the room, swapping clothes until they were in possession of their own garments.

"I wish I had a pair of clean clothes here... Would you mind if I showered?" The Pulsian gestured towards the bathroom door as she intently watched as the younger woman made her way across the room and closed the door behind her, releasing a breath she hadn't even realised she was holding

"Damn Farron" she mumbled before gradually dressing herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wound up splitting chapter two into two parts :o kinda seemed to flow better this way. Hopefully it's not too bad!  
><strong>

**Also, my apologies again for such a short chapter D: the next one will undoubtedly be longer ;D  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

The Pulsian groggily made her way out to where the intruders sat huddled around the bench and watched as the pair of them flinched as she walked past. An awkward silence filled the room with the three women before Vanille practically exploded

"FANG I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO BURST IN ON YOU AND LIGHT WE JUST DIDN'T EXPECT TO SEE YOU NAKED oh my god did you sleep with her?" the older Pulsian stared at the petite redhead staring up at her, pinching the bridge of her nose for the second time that day

"It's not me you should be worried about, sunshine was crankier than I was, and no we didn't sleep together." She walked over to the balcony with a glass of water and took a large gulp, sighing as the crystal liquid slid down her throat. _"__How__ can __she__ not__ remember...?__" _She was staring out at all the people bustling in the streets when her pushy counterpart appeared beside her again

"If you didn't sleep together why were your clothes sprawled all over the floor?"

"I dunno Vanille, we were _extremely_ drunk, probably didn't want to sleep what we had on I guess?" she took another gulp of her glass when the redhead proceeded to press for more information

"I don't see it; Light is a really private person, what makes you so special?"

"Vanille, drop it." Still, the redhead continued babbling

"Seriously Fang, you woke up naked next to _Lightning __Farron_, and you expect me to believe nothing hap-"

"VANILLE! LET IT GO" she squeezed her eyes shut at the sudden loudness ringing in her ears and the small girl backed away

"Geez, sorry Fang, was just asking is all..." she slowly made her way back over to Serah who began consoling her shaken friend, glancing out at Fang. The older Pulsian sighed as she finished off her glass and walked back into the kitchen

"Sorry Van, I didn't mean to snap at you" The small redhead was leaning on the younger Farron's shoulder when she felt her shift to look at the warrior

"Vanille had a point actually Fang, I don't think Light has ever done that so casually before." Fang frowned and crossed her arms

"Hey, don't think I won't snap at you too little Farron, I told you, it was just a drunken impulse..." Before anyone could reply, a familiar voice drifted from behind them

"Talking about me behind my back now are we?" the soldier wandered into the kitchen in the same attire as the night before. Even after showering, her eyes were black with smudged makeup and sleep deprivation, her body ached and her mouth tasted foul

"When do we check out? I really want to go home..." Fang nodded in approval and the two younger girls sighed

"Well why don't you two get a cab home? I've still got money left from last night; it should be enough to get you back to my place. Snow said he'd come and get us later anyway so It's fine" Serah gave them a huge grin before fumbling through her purse

"I'd rather walk home" Fang mumbled to herself and Vanille let out a giggle

"Sure Fang, wearing that?" The older Pulsian frowned and crossed her arms

"It won't be that bad Van, its midday on a Saturday; it's unlikely anyone will give me two glances. Plus it would be nice gettin' some fresh air" the soldier nodded next to her

"I wouldn't mind walking home either; it's not that far of a walk. But there's no way in hell I'm wearing these" she held up the pair of heels from the night before and frowned at them

"These can go home with you two" She dropped them onto the bench with a thud and Fang sighed as she dreaded the walk home _alone_with the soldier.

"So do you have everything?" Light turned to the woman and tilted her head, looking _almost_ endearing"

"Yeah, I did a quick check while you showered."

"Well I guess we're good to go then, we'll see you two later" they all exchanged a quick goodbye before stepping out into the wide hall

"Fang-" the woman turned to look the pink haired soldier in the eyes "Are you okay? You've been acting kinda strange" the warrior nodded silently as she slowly made her way down towards the elevator, jamming her finger repeatedly on the down button.

The older Farron remained a short distance behind her friend, having an internal meltdown in the process _"__what __have __I __done? __Fang's __never __this __serious, __or__ quiet __for __that__ matter.__Oh __god__, what__ if__ I__ said__ something __last__ night...__"_ The soldier was too busy panicking to realise the Pulsian was inside the elevator holding the doors open

"Light! Earth to Lightning? It's time to go" the woman snapped out of her momentary fit and quickly shuffled inside

"Uh, sorry about that, I was a million miles away." Fang chuckled slightly before pressing the floor to head down to the lobby. The soldier glanced at herself in the reflection of the box and groaned, turning away

"What's wrong sunshine?" The Pulsian raised an eyebrow at the woman as she shook her head

"I look awful! Seriously Fang, look at me" the warrior slowly trailed her eyes up the soldier's body until she reached her eyes

"I've seen you lookin' like this before from work, although you probably felt a whole different kinda exhaustion in those circumstances eh?" Fang could tell the woman was worried about someone seeing her

"Light you look positively striking! So stop worryin'." She grinned slightly as a pink blush slowly crept over the woman's cheeks

"Uh, Thanks... I think?" the ping of the elevator rang through the air and they both darted out the doors, desperate to get outside.

Fang took a deep breath once they reached the street and stretched

"This is much better; I can't stand that filtered air crap you get in those fancy hotels, gimme fresh air any day!" Light nodded and they began their slow walk home

"So is there anything I should be informed about in regards to last night? You know, any awkward sexual advances on my part, gotta keep my reputation up" the warrior brought her eyebrows together in thought and nodded

"Well there was one guy who was checkin' you out and went to kiss you..." she trailed off

"And?"

"And I knocked him to the ground" she casually added

"You knocked a stranger to the floor for me? How do you know I wasn't into him!" Light gave the woman a small smile and the Pulsian laughed awkwardly

"Trust me Light, at the time; it was the best idea in the world." The soldier shook her head

"You're insane, you know that right?"

"Hey, It's one of my more charmin' qualities" Fang shot the woman a sheepish grin and Light nudged her body into the Pulsian's side

"Don't be stupid, you've got plenty of fine qualities" Light let out a quiet chuckle and Fang exhaled loudly, walking casually beside the soldier. They remained silent for the remainder of the walk, both deep in thought.

Much to Fang's delight, they had managed to make it back to Light's place in less time than expected

"Hey uh, you're more than welcome to shower here and just wear something of mine" the Pulsian shook her head and let out a chuckle

"Sunshine, if I ever fit into anythin' you own, I'll take you out, again" Light shuddered at the thought of going out again and unlocked the door

"I don't think I ever want to go out again after this, never ever. Follow me" she led her companion up the stairs and to her bedroom as she began rummaging through her drawers

"Y'know you and I would probably have more fun with just the two of us, would be much more enjoyable not havin to worry about Serah and all"

"Well maybe we'll see about that sometime in the future?" Fang gave her a nod before receiving a baggy looking singlet and a pair of shorts to the face

"They should fit you fine; I'm going to shower so feel free to wear those so you're comfy. I'll uh, be out soon I guess." She ducked into the bathroom and closed the door quickly behind her, leaving the woman alone in her bedroom.

She looked at herself for a moment in the mirror and exhaled heavily looking at the dishevelled state of herself and hoping nobody from work had seen her appearance. Once her clothes had slowly made their way off her body and to the floor, she turned the water on, filling the room with steam. As the woman stepped into the torrent of warm water she let out a sigh, running her fingers through her matted hair to work out the knots. Leaning her head back on the wall, she zoned out, allowing her mind to wander elsewhere.

"_Light, c'mon, if you don't hurry up Lebreau will lose us and we'll never make it to VIP!" The pink haired soldier followed as quickly as she could, her mind clouded and her judgement flawed by the large amount of alcohol consumed. _

_They quickly jumped onto the couch, engulfed by its softness and rested back, laughing between the pair of them._

_Lights cerulean eyes met jade green ones, noticing a fire shed never seen before. She could see them drifting them over her body, taking in every inch of exposed skin and making no attempt to hide it. A hand reached out towards her thigh when they were interrupted by a noisy Lebreau. _

_The woman placed a tray of drinks down for them and said something to the pair of them before disappearing back into the crowds of people filling the room. One after another the pair of them downed shot after shot and sculled drink after drink, until the once full tray was almost empty._

_"Stupid male stripper"_

_"Don't worry sunshine; he's just doin' what he gets paid for. Hey, you don't want to watch him reveal those bulging biceps?" Fang teased_

_"No thanks, I've got all I need right here!" she gestured to their tray and Fang smirked_

_"So, you prefer watchin' some hot, toned **ladies** strippin' down instead? Maybe even me, eh?" The soldier whipped her head around in shock at the Pulsian's comment and blinked a few times  
><strong><br>"****Fang!****"**_

Her eyes snapped open

"Oh god I didn't..." the soldier frowned, this was the second time this morning shed had a strange dream – or whatever it was – about Fang, and it was starting to confuse her, not to mention the idea of blatantly informing the Pulsian of her _preferred __gender_ while intoxicated was less than ideal.  
>She turned the water off and stepped out, a shiver drifting through her body as she was hit by the cold air. She wrapped a towel around her hair and began drying herself off with another. As the soft fabric made its way down her body, she noticed a small purple mark sitting just above her hip "<em>what<em>_ in__ Etro's__ name...__"_ she attempted to examine it and assumed it was a bruise. Without giving it any second thought, she threw her clothes on and exited the bathroom.

"Fang I'm out" as she made her way downstairs, the smell of toast filled her nostrils. Her stomach rumbled in response to the tasty aroma, remembering she hadn't eaten yet.

"Well what do you know, Fang can make toast" the soldier joked as the Pulsian simply nodded her head, eyes locked with her food.

"I had to learn to make somethin', toast seemed like the least deadly at the time" the soldier was oblivious to anything the woman was saying, her mouth was watering and all she could think was how good it smelt. Her stomach let out a loud rumble and she blushed

"I guess I should make some food too..." a slight blush crept over her cheeks and she rummaged through the cupboard until she decided on the most basic of foods – cereal.

"Really sunshine? That's your idea of food?" the soldier frowned slightly and looked down at her bowl filled with yellowy flakes

"There's nothing wrong with cereal" she scoffed and continued eating, thanking Etro for how good it felt to finally have food in her stomach. Neither of them made any effort towards conversation with the other, so they ate in silence.  
>Light was doing her best not to shuffle in her chair, a rare motion that only occurred in the worst of times. The soldier didn't mind silent situations, but there was an awkward tension between the pair that the woman didn't like.<p>

"Hey, I was thinking maybe you and I could go for a spar a bit later? We haven't been for ages and I could probably use some adrenaline pumping." The Pulsian stood up and walked to the kitchen, rinsing her plate in the sink

"Nah, I'm kinda tired, was thinkin' about gettin' an early night's sleep y'know?" the soldier frowned

"Well how about tomorrow some time?" again the Pulsian shook her head

"Can't, I'm busy" the pink haired woman was starting to feel bothered

"Busy doing what?" Fang turned her back to her friend and scrunched her eyes shut; cursing inwardly _"__Can __I __really __keep __hiding __this __from __her? __I__ mean...__we, __she, __GAH__" _

"Look, I've just got a bunch of errands to run, not gonna run emselves and whatnot" Light was bewildered; Fang was _never_ one to turn down the opportunity to spar, and for _errands?_

"Hey, I'm gonna head home, could probably use some sleep y'know? So I'll talk to you soon" A small frown crept over the soldiers face and she nodded

"Uh, alright. I guess I'll go have a sleep myself then, catch you round..." her voice trailed off as she watched her friend disappear through the front door, leaving her completely alone. She grabbed her bowl off the table and rinsed it before leaning up against the bench, staring out at the sky _"__ugh, __I'm __so __confused, __what __am __I __missing? __Why __didn't __I__ just __flat __out __refuse __to __go __last __night!__"_

She thought back to their mission, back to when she had first met the Pulsian warrior, her wild hair blowing gently in the breeze, her toned stomach showing through that blue sari, and those eyes, those jade green eyes that managed to tear her defences down in one crashing blow. Not to mention her gentle fingers as they removed the fabric from her chest when she... _"__Whoa __soldier, __this __is __**Fang, **__you've __never __thought __of __Fang __this __way, __she's... __she's __Fang!__"_ the soldier frowned and rubbed her eyes

"What is wrong with me!" she threw her hands into the air and groaned aloud to herself, walking up the hall to her bedroom and slamming the door behind her. She landed with a flop into her pillows, but couldn't bring herself to sleep, her mind was buzzing with questions. Suddenly, she was hit with an idea,

"Lebreau" she muttered to herself. Sleep would have to wait; she had some questions that needed answering. 

* * *

><p><strong>an: SORRY MY LOVELIES, thanks for sticking with me! I've had some writers block and these are my last few weeks at college so life's been a little crazy, but I've got my streak back so hopefully there will be more updates in the near future, let me know what you think? D:  
>I hope its not too bad<strong>

**ALSO, apologies if any of the italics is joined together, i have no idea why but sometimes when i write in italics they remove the spaces.. so apologies if i missed any 3  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

The soldier jumped out of bed and leapt to her closet, changing her attire as quickly as her body would physically let her. Once she finally had her boots on, she grabbed her keys and sprinted out the door to her velocycle. _"__Here __goes__ nothing.__" _She prayed to Etro she was sober enough to drive and jammed the key in the ignition, the bike springing effortlessly to life. She lifted her feet and slammed on the accelerator, making her way to where she _knew_ Lebreau would be working.

The buildings were speeding past the pink haired soldier, not caring how fast her bike was travelling or if she had ran any red lights or not. Her mind was racing, what did she even plan to _say_ to Lebreau? Was she intending to blame her? Light had no idea, but one thing was certain, Lebreau watched the Pulsian like a hawk most of the time, so she was bound to know _something._

Finally, her bike skidded to a halt in front of the bar the woman ran part time. She chucked her keys into her pocket and quickly made her way inside

"Lebreau!" she called out, sounding much more intimidating than she had intended

"Great, you too then? I've already had Fang in here having a go at me I don't want you starting on me as well; sort your own shit out." The soldier stopped in her tracks and stared at the woman

"Come again?" Lebreau put her glass down and crossed her arms

"Don't act like you got no idea what's going on, you're in here to bitch at me right?"

"What?" the woman frowned

"Jeez Farron, I thought you were meant to be smart. Fang came in here about thirty minutes ago and decided she wanted to throw an absolute fit at me cursing and shouting about how much alcohol I provided the pair of you with, it's my job! Not my fault you can't remember your lovely night together or whatever she was whinging about, so don't you even start with me cause I _don__'__t_want to hear a word of it, understand? I'm sick of everyone constantly blaming me for all their drunken mishaps, CONTROL YOURSELVES!" Light froze

"W_hat_?_"_ Lebreau frowned

"Oh... so you weren't here to scream at me?"

"What did you just say?" the woman raised an eyebrow

"Which part are you referring to?"

"Lebreau I'm serious, what did she tell you?"

"She didn't tell me anythi-"

"**Lebreau!**" She crossed her arms

"Farron you're not getting anything out of me, you need to talk to Fang." Light balled her hands into fists before storming out the door and climbing on her bike yet again

"Light wait!" She could hear Lebreau calling out behind her but she kicked her stand up and took off before she could catch up, finally heading to Fang's house. She knew exactly what had happened, those awkward _dreams_ shed had over the morning were her recaps for the night, and even though Lebreau had basically told her it was all true, she needed to hear it for herself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She burst into the Pulsian's house and into her dining room, finding the woman alone, sitting with a cup of tea

"Fang what's going on?"

"I'm goin' to shower, that's what's goin on" She stood up without hesitation and headed towards the hall when Light crossed the gap between them,

"Fang, out of all the time I've known you, not once have you turned down the opportunity to spar with me, and using an excuse like _errands?_ Don't you think I know you a little better than that by now? Something's going on, why can't you just tell me?" The Pulsian shook her head and attempted to push past the woman

"Just let it go Light, seriously" As her attempts to pass the woman failed she pinched the bridge of her nose, something that seemed to be developing into a habit

"Claire. Let it go" the soldier instantly became still at the use of her real name; Fang never called her that, not usually

"You never call me that" she mumbled, watching the warrior stop in the middle of the hall

"I know"

"Nobody calls me that" Light looked up, her azure orbs meeting deep jade ones, a number of mixed emotions conveyed in just a glance. Uncertainty, doubt, fear, longing, so many feelings crammed in such a tiny space, Fang had to get out.

"I'm goin' to shower Claire. Seriously, let it go." She winced slightly, the use of her real name a second time sent a piercing cold through her chest

"When you get out, can we talk?"

"I don't know" without a second glance, the Pulsian quickly headed towards the bathroom, leaving the soldier standing there, alone.

"I know what happened" The soldier called out, watching the woman stop in the door frame of the bathroom.

"What do you expect me to say? Sorry I took advantage of you? Sorry I managed to break down those carefully crafted walls you so warily sculpt every god damn day of your life? 'Cause it's not gonna happen." The soldier was speechless; she really had no idea what to say back to the woman

"Why didn't you just tell me? I had to find out from _Lebreau__"_ The Pulsian frowned

"Last time I tell her anythin'... Look, have you _ever_ woken up with someone you slept with, and have them look you in the eyes and tell you they have no recollection of what occurred between you?" Lightning sighed

"Fang..."

"No Light, you listen to me. Ever since we first met there was chemistry, even _you_ can't deny that, and last night was the only chance I've ever really had to get close to you, to find out who _Claire _really is."

"Stop it Fang." Still the Pulsian continued

"And you know what? I did, I found out _EXACTLY_ who she is. We talked, we kissed and we stripped each other's clothes till the both of us had nothin' left to hide."

"FANG!" the Pulsian hadn't realized the pink haired woman was completely distraught. She stood a few feet away, her eyes sparkling in a way shed never seen before. Her knees became weak and she dropped, sitting on the floor where she had stood moments ago.

"Why does this scare you so god damn much?" Fang remained motionless, watching the soldier break down in front of her

"Because, I can't afford to let people get close enough to hurt me. I just can't, I lost my parents, I've watched my friends take blow after blow in battle, I even kept my sister at a distance, because she's leaving me too, and you know what? Once she leaves I'm alone _again_, just like I was. If you don't let people in, you don't have to let them out either." She wrapped her arms around herself and remained on the floor

"Light, if you don't let people in, they won't get the chance to stay either" Fang cautiously took a step towards the soldier, watching her fists form

"You were right, I should have just let it go" she stood up and headed towards the door wiping her eyes furiously

"You're gonna have to have to face this sooner or later Light, we slept together, whether you like it or not." The soldier stopped and sighed leaning against the wall

"...Did you really only find out from Lebreau?" Fang mumbled

"No, I've had what I thought were dreams but were really flash backs. Plus, you kinda left this" she lifted up her shirt and showed the purple mark left on her hip, causing the Pulsian to clear her throat

"Oh uh... sorry... I get a bit um... territorial in those situations I guess?" A small blush crept over Lights cheeks and she stared at the floor,

"I'm sorry Fang, I just... I can't get my head around this. I don't understand why it's so easy for you to see right through me, why my body reacts differently when I'm around you rather than... Vanille for example." The warrior gave a feeble smile and slowly began walking towards the soldier

"So where does this leave us then?" the Pulsian stared, not entirely sure of what to think

"Well that depends, how are you feeling about this?" The pink haired soldier locked her eyes with the woman across from her and sighed

"I don't even know... I think I just need some time to think about what the hell is going on here" Fang nodded silently and the soldier grabbed her keys out of her pocket

"Well, I'll be here for a chat when you sort some of this out" Light shook her head and shifted awkwardly again

"Claire, you're pretty much my best friend, so I'll always be here for you" the soldier gave her a single nod before heading out the door and onto her bike again. It was heading on to late afternoon and she decided to head back to Lebreau's _"__she __probably __hears __loads __of __problems, __maybe __she __can __help.__"_

* * *

><p><strong>an: Feedback much appreciated guys ;^;**


	6. Chapter 6

Yet again, she was back on her velocycle. The rush she experienced when traveling at such speeds gave her a head rush. Her fingers tingled and all her problems disappeared for a short while. Finally she arrived at Lebreau's place and parked her bike, heading in to the now not-so-quiet bar. The woman saw her step in and knew instantly she was needed. Light watched as she patted an empty spot along the bench and she sat down, letting out a heavy sigh as she rested her head against the lacquered wood.

"I take it you had a chat then?" Lebreau got straight to the point

"I suppose you could say that"

"You didn't!" light frowned

"Lebreau! Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions. Don't you think it would be kind of stupid to do _that,_ especially with the current situation anyway" the bartender poured her a drink and gestured to one of the guys out the back before pulling up a stool

"So, what _is_ the current situation then?" Lebreau was fairly skilled when it came to dealing with people's problems, but Light was a special case it seemed

"I don't even know, she said some pretty intense things..." the soldier took a gulp of her drink and winced, she wasn't one to drink very often, let alone when she had problems

"Like? You can't just leave me hanging here Light!" the woman seemed interested in what had transpired between the two women

"Well she wasn't sorry at all for what happened, she said... ugh the things she said" light trailed off and Lebreau snapped her fingers

"I'm the only other one you can tell all of this to, considering nobody knows what happened" the soldier looked up at the woman

"So nobody saw us? Wow... and you really don't mind me spilling all of this onto you?" Lebreau laughed

"Light, are you forgetting I'm a bartender, I spend all day and night with drunks who rant their problems to me, It would be a nice change listening to someone I actually know for once. Light finished off her drink and thought for a moment, remembering the words Fang had said to her

"_We__ talked,__ we __kissed __and __we __stripped __each__other__'__s __clothes__ till __the __both __of __us __had __nothin__' __left __to __hide.__"_

She shuddered; the way the Pulsian had spoken those words to her, so full of emotion... it was so unlike her.

"Well, basically she said she wanted to see who I really was and that was her only chance to do so. Normally I wouldn't be phased by this but... the way she said it... she referred to me as _Claire_." Even Lebreau knew what Fang was like, hell, she knew what _everyone_ was like when it came to the soldier's real name. She was Lightning Farron; nobody dared call her Claire, nobody but Serah, and Fang anyway.

"Wow... that sounds kinda heavy." Light nodded and requested another drink

"So how _do_ you feel anyway love? I mean, you may not remember the whole thing, but I won't lie, I saw the pair of you uh, over in the corner before you took off." The soldier frowned upon knowing the woman had seen the pair of them

"And?"

"And it looked pretty intense... you were all over each other, grinding and grabbing and groping, hell I thought I was going to have to kick the pair of you out before you got naked in the middle of the club" the soldier groaned and sculled her second drink for the night

"So many people would have seen me, oh god what if someone from work-" Lebreau placed a finger over the soldiers lips and shook her head

"Don't worry, everyone was so far gone by then they wouldn't have known who you were." the soldier slapped the womans hand away

"What am I gonna do? I mean, I had _sex_ with _Fang,_ that doesn't exactly happen casually for me." She noticed a small smile creep over the woman's face

"Was she your first?" the soldier was taken aback over the comment and stumbled over her words

"I, she, wait what? No! I've had sex with people before"

"Guys" Lebreau butt in, "you've had sex with _guys_ before, and as far as I know, Fang's no guy." The pink haired woman blushed slightly and Lebreau giggled

"Oh Light, so you've never done anything with a girl before then?" the soldier shook her head

"I uh... I don't actually think I'm drunk enough to discuss this..." the bartender made his way over and Lebreau spouted a bunch of mumbo jumbo Light had no idea of, she managed to catch a few liquor names in amongst it all but that was it.

"I really don't think I should be getting trashed again tonight Lebreau, maybe we should save this for another night..." the woman shook her head

"You've gotta sort this out, and fast. You've already started going on about it, may as well keep it going?" the soldier groaned and squinted her eyes shut for a moment before sighing

"Okay, but I'm not going to write myself off like I did last night, okay?" Lebreau nodded and thanked the male behind the bar before passing light an interesting concoction

"I made that up myself, trust me, it'll hit you harder than a tonne of bricks, but you won't be worse than last night, honest!" Light took a sip of the curious mixture and her eyes widened

"Wow, this is really tasty! How did you manage this?" The woman grinned and took a sip of her own

"With many mornings of hung over Fang's, that's how. She was my test dummy" Light chuckled at the idea and continued to drink

"So anyway, as you were saying, you've never done anything with a girl before?" Light shook her head

"I've uh... thought about it, and I may have made out with a girl or two back in high school, but other than that I guess not... I never really had time to establish whether I really was into girls or it was a phase, but hey, I'm 21 and don't look twice at guys, yet I'd look at you and stare straight at your chest – not to weird you out or anything" Lebreau wiggled her eyebrows and shifted closer to the soldier

"At least buy me dinner Light, gosh!" the pink haired woman nudged her away playfully and shook her head

"Seriously Lebreau, I'm having enough trouble sorting my head out as it is without you trying to plant nasty things into it!" Lebreau thought for a moment and leant closer towards lights ear

"You know, we can head back into the staff area, people won't bother us there and you won't have to worry about being overheard" the soldier gave her a suspicious look

"You're not trying to seduce me are you Lebreau..." the woman frowned

"Gosh Light I'm almost offended! Come on, follow me." She took Light's hand and they headed into the staff lounge, unaware of the shocked Serah and Vanille standing in the entrance watching them.

"See! I told you it'd be nicer in here didn't I?" Lebreau leant back and sighed into the comfiest couch Light had ever sat on

"I suppose you're right, especially this couch" Light took another large mouthful of her drink and allowed the pillows to engulf her

"Light, Light! C'mon, scull the rest your drink with me, may as well finish it off eh?" the pink haired woman sighed as she picked up the glass

"I'm never going to escape you drunken lot am I?" Lebreau shook her head and the soldier took a deep breath before emptying her glass and throwing her companion a smug smile

"Finished first" Lebreau looked like a small child the way she stuck her bottom lip out

"You're mean to me, and I thought we had a topic to discuss!" the soldier poked her tongue out and lay back into the couch

"You're the one who changed it, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, what should I do?" the woman stared at the pink haired soldier for her sudden outburst and sighed

"Well, how do you feel?"

"Well that's the thing, I don't know! I mean, I feel different when I'm around her, but... she's Fang, like, gorgeous, toned, obnoxious Fang! I don't get it... Why do I feel like this towards her?" Lebreau frowned and squeezed her chin, deep in though

"Well, would you sleep with her again?" the soldier slid along the back of the couch to Lebreau's shoulder and sighed

"I don't know, I mean, from what I can remember it was amazing, but... I don't think I could bear it if she hurt me..." Lebreau ran her fingers lightly through the soldier's hair

"Well you'll never know unless you give her the chance to _not_ hurt you, y'know? Cause I mean, not being hurt is all good and well, but what about the opposite?" Light looked up at the woman and raised an eyebrow

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that if you don't give the bad a chance, the good won't have a chance either" light laughed quietly

"Wow, you're going all deep and meaningful on me Breau, that's crazy!" Lebreau giggled upon the use of her new nickname and sighed

"Well It's true y'know, I've seen how she looks at you, how she's _always_looked at you, I know she's more than open for a chance, and you two have a strong friendship, If worse comes to worse that is." Lightning sighed and tilted her head, allowing the woman to scratch the other side of her head.

"So Light, I'm assuming you haven't been with many people, am I correct here?" the question took the woman off guard and she opened her eyes, staring for a moment

"Uhh, I suppose so, why?"

"How many?" Lebreau asked with a grin

"Well that depends, are we talking sex or kissing or what?" her companion thought for a moment

"Both!" Light frowned

"Hey that's cheating! But regardless, I've only had sex with two guys, but I never kissed either of them. I know you probably think that's really stupid and stuff but it was weird, I just couldn't bring myself to kiss them." Lebreau looked caught off guard

"Wow... I'm surprised. You're gorgeous after all... could you bring yourself to kiss me? JUST FOR FUN!" she held her hands up in surrender and the soldier giggled

"_JUST_for fun?" Lebreau nodded slightly and Light thought for a moment

"You know, it could help you realise if you have feelings for Fang!" The woman piped up and Light looked shocked

"This is true! If I kiss you that means if I don't get any spark maybe there's something with Fang? Or I'll remember the spark with Fang... I don't know." Lebreau decided to take matters into her own hands. Since the woman was pretty much willing, she made sure the door was shut and walked over to the soldier, straddling her on the couch

"Wow Lebreau... I thought we were just gonna kiss..." she grinned and lightly kissed the woman's jaw

"May as well make it believable" Lebreau lightly bit her lip before slowly leaning in to kiss the soldier

"Wait... I don't think we should do this" she gestured to their current position and Lebreau frowned slightly

"If you're sure" she intentionally ground her hips into the soldiers, causing a moan to escape her throat. Her hands shot over her mouth and she looked shocked

"You're not allowed to do thatt!" Light whined at the woman and Lebreau giggled

"It's all in good fun, do you want to kiss me or not?" the solder frowned and grabbed the woman's face.

Their lips met momentarily in a heated frenzy, their tongues slowly massaging one another. Lebreau's hand slowly began making its way up Lights thigh and she groaned

"unfff Fang..." they snapped apart and Lebreau giggled

"See! I told you so! I knew that would happen." Light frowned

"That's all good and well but now I have to go home alone feeling like this! How am I supposed to drive home oh Etro" Lebreau also frowned and tucked her knees under her chin

"Well, you can sleep here on this couch, come home with me later, call Fang?" Light stared

"Those are all terrible ideas, I wouldn't sleep here, you'd probably jump me in my sleep and Fang... I guess she's my only ticket home isn't she, HOLD ON I'LL CALL HER!" The soldier picked up her phone and began fumbling around with the keypad to attempt a call to Fang.

"_Mmmph,__hello?__"_ a groggy voice answered her on the other end of the receiver

"Fangggggg hello I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"_Light,__ are__ you __okay?__ Where __are __you? __What's __going __on?__"_ The soldier giggled and Lebreau sat behind her making inappropriate gestures

"_Oh__ wow,__ Lebreau __stop __that! _I uh, came down to chat with Lebreau then she gave me this really tasty drink that she apparently tested on you and now we've been talking for ages then I realized I kinda have no way home and oh maker I'm sorry..." Fang sat up in bed and frowned

"_Lebreau is a bad influence on people, are you at the bar?"_

"Yes! In the fancy back room with the comfy couch"

"_Okay,__ I'll __be __there __soon, __for __the __love __of __Etro, __don't __do __anything __stupid __till __I __get __there, __okay?__"_ Light grinned

"Thank you so much Fang! I'll do my best!" she hung up the phone and Fang let out a loud groan, swinging her legs over the side of her bed and putting some clothes on.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Apologies for the minor LebreauxLight moment, was all in good fun, FLight is my only pairing keep your pants on! heh.**

**As usual, reviews are lovely ^o^!**


	7. Chapter 7

"She's comingg!" Light smiled at Lebreau, the alcohol had fully hit the two women and showed no concern for how they would most likely feel the morning after.

"I'll bet she's coming," the woman teased and the soldier slapped her

"Ooh do it again!" The soldier raised an eyebrow at the woman's odd behaviour when she suddenly stopped moving altogether and stared

"So like... what exactly happened between you two last night?" Lebreau crossed her legs and stared at the soldier, eyes wide and intrigued

"What do you mean? I told you we slept together" she shook her head

"No, as in I want _details!" _Light frowned and let out a heavy sigh

"You're nosy Lebreau, have I ever told you that? Plus, I don't remember much, and it's all appeared in random chunks" the woman thought for a moment before grabbing Lights hands

"Maybe if you try to explain to me what happened from as early as you can, you'll remember more! Plus I could fill in any gaps maybe" the soldier looked hesitant for a moment before trying to recollect her memories from the night before.

"Well I remember taking those three shots, and then we went up to VIP. That would have been when everything started, Fang went to touch my thigh but then you appeared with _more _drinks." Lebreau grinned innocently

"Well it's probably good I appeared, I don't want people casually getting it on up there, ya hear me?" the soldier smiled

"The only thing I remember after that is running back to the hotel, then back in our room kissing and uh... yeah"

"and what!"Lebreau shook the woman and Lights head was swirling

"And, and taking each other's clothes off..." she went quiet as she recapped the moments in her head, the feeling of Fang's hands over her pale torso now fresh in her mind. Lebreau simply sat as the soldier stared, thinking it best to not disturb her.

The soldier's fingers were twitching, slowly remembering more and more of what occurred between her and the Pulsian warrior.

_The feeling of those lips as they smoothly trailed along her bare neck and her hands as they roamed over her now totally bare skin, caused shivers to pass over every inch of her body. She was much gentler than Light had ever expected, so gentle it was almost cruel. For each section of skin forgotten, a burning sensation remained; a feeling of pure lust and selfish desire to feel the touch over and over again.  
>The soldier wanted to know every inch of her Pulsian beauty, from each and every scar to the shape of her tongue. She wanted to climb the curve of her lower back and leave a trail of soft kisses over each and every vertebra as she gently caressed them through the woman's skin. The feeling underneath her fingertips as they gently stroked the woman's thighs and the goosebumps she felt prick up as a soft moan escaped her lips and traveled down the woman's neck. She wanted to be fluent in the Pulsian's body language, she wanted <strong>her<strong>, entire._

"Earth to Light? Hel-ooooo?" the soldier jumped and stared at Lebreau

"Oh wow, sorry I totally uh, zoned out there." Lebreau poked the woman's cheeks and giggled

"You're blushing, the almighty Lightning Farron, blushing, and looking so cute when she does it!" The soldier frowned

"I'm not cute! Stop that!" the soldier gave a meek smile and her companion gave her a worrisome grin

"Hey Liight, are you ticklish?" the soldier shook her head

"How does your train of thought even work?" Lebreau suddenly shot up and pinned the woman on the couch, her legs either side of her hips _again_.

"I'm not ticklish!" she cried out

"We'll see about that" Lebreau began roaming her hands over the soldiers body again, her neck, her thighs, her feet; every place she could possibly think of she attempted to tickle. The soldier just squirmed underneath her and attempted to get her off

"Lebreau I told you, I'm not tickl-" the woman had reached her sides and Light's eyes widened

"Okay, off now, not ticklish" the smaller woman grinned as she quickly pinned the soldiers hands over her head and slowly began flexing her fingers, digging them in to lights waist and watching as a smile slowly crept onto the pink haired soldiers face

"Lebreau, I'm serious" any traces of serious had now disappeared as the soldiers face contorted to hide the giggles threatening to burst free.

"Not ticklish eh Light?" the woman had her pinned to the couch, and for such a small woman, she had some insane strength, or so it seemed to Light now anyway.

Much to the soldiers delight, Fang came strolling in

"What in the name of _Etro _are you two doin'?" Light frowned and struggled against the barmaid and her eyes met with Fang's

"I think she's trying to kill me" she nodded and Lebreau gasped

"I AM NOT, FANG DON'T LISTEN!" the Pulsian warrior rubbed her face before walking over to the pair of them. With no strength at all, she picked up the smaller woman and moved her away before picking up the inebriated soldier.

"Come on you, I think it's time we go home" She cradled the woman in her arms as she awkwardly waved at Lebreau

"We'll talk later!" Fang chuckled

"I think you should sleep that off Lebreau" she gestured to the couch and the woman nodded, dropping onto soft the cushions and curling up. She pushed the door open with her back and proceeded to carry the soldier outside

"Oh my god, now she's going back to Fang? What is going on with my sister?" Serah crossed her arms and a drunken Vanille giggled

"It's probably nothing; I think Fang's just rescuing her from Lebreau, come dance with me!" Serah glared at her pink haired sister before being dragged off into the crowds of people.

"Light what on earth are you doin'? Getting drunk _alone _with Lebreau like that, It's probably a good thing I arrived when I did cause she gets real touchy feely when she's in that state. You wouldn't have stood a chance." The soldier frowned and shook her head

"I can take care of myself thank you very much! I just uh... where are my keys..." Fang shook her head and held them up

"These? No way. I'll drive you home and we can get your bike tomorrow alright?" The soldier frowned and sighed

"Thank you for coming to get me" the Pulsian chuckled

"Oh Light, there's no way in hell I'd leave you in such a state, especially with Lebreau when she's the same way" the soldier gave her a huge grin and Fang frowned

"What did you two talk about anyway? Should I be worried?" Light shook her head

"She just tried filling in some blanks for me, but for the most part I'm still completely confused."

"Well actually, I'd say intoxicated myself" the Pulsian added with a snicker

"Shut up Fang" The pink haired soldier now frowned and stuck her feet up on the dashboard, leaning her head back

"I don't understand you; I think that hair prevents your brain from thinking straight." Fang raised an eyebrow as she decided to take the long route back to Light's place

"Come again?"

"Ever since the first time we were together, you would flirt, make suggestive comments and just wouldn't give up. No normal person does that!" Fang laughed

"Wow sunshine, I thought you would have figured out by now that I'm not normal" The soldier sighed

"That's not what I mean! Everyone I've ever met just _knew _they'd get their teeth kicked in if they bothered me, but you were different... you've always been different..." she trailed off and the Pulsian watched her carefully out the corner of her eye. The soldier seemed to have a lot on her mind, sitting there curled up on the seat, staring absentmindedly out the window. Fang let out a long sigh, leaning back into her chair while subtly keeping her eye on the pink haired woman beside her.

"So, why _didn't_ you kick my teeth in sunshine? I mean, if you'd do that to everyone else, what made me so special?" the soldier snapped out of her daydream and looked at the Pulsian for a moment, creasing her eyebrows together

"I really don't know, just had this feeling I guess..." the tanned woman grinned smugly

"I guess ya just _knew _you were no match for me, didn't wanna hurt your pride and all." The soldier gasped and crossed her arms, glaring at the woman

"Pretty sure that's _not _what I meant" she placed her feet up on the dash and decided to ignore her companion, fiddling with whatever she could find to keep her mind off things.

"So uh, you mentioned the two of ya were talkin'?" she was careful with the way she worded her sentences "Did Lebreau manage to fill in any blanks?" the soldiers head snapped towards the Pulsian, staring in shock

"Uh, no not really" the Pulsian frowned, did Light _really _think she was that stupid?

"I don't believe you"

"Well that's your own problem then isn't it?" The pinkette huffed

"Sunshine, there's no way you can lie to me, did you remember what happened between us?" Light was getting agitated, why was she even _bothering_ to deny what happened? Wouldn't it just be easier for it to be out in the open?

"Why does it matter anyway? It's not like anything could come from it anyway!" she threw her hands up in exasperation and Fang slammed her foot on the breaks

"For cryin' out loud Farron, What is your _problem?"_ the Pulsian stared at her, not entirely sure she was after an answer "I don't understand you!" Fang continued to stare at the stunned woman in the passenger seat

"Fang..." the soldier was lost for words "I just... what about the others?" Fang raised an eyebrow

"What about em? It's not like I've been sleepin' with our whole crew y'know." Light sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose

"You know that's not what I mean! How do you think they'd react knowing _you're_ going out with _**me**__"_She gestured to the pair of them and groaned "I'm never drinking again" The raven haired woman held back a smile as she realized Light had no idea what she just said

"So you wanna go out with me, but yer afraid of what everyone's going to say?" she chuckled and the pink haired woman froze, "_well done soldier, way to indirectly screw yourself over"_

"Uh... I didn't exactly say that" Fang shook her head

"Sunshine, you may as well have." The soldier opened her mouth to argue when a yawn escaped instead

"Hey, try and get some sleep, I'll wake you when we get home alright?" Light nodded as her limbs became heavy and her eyelids began to drop. Fang secretly kept her eye on the woman as she slowly loosened up, her breathing taking on a steady pace.

"Oh Claire, what am I gonna do with you" she mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>an: I know no one probably reads these but I feel like I owe you guys some kind of justification as to why my updates have been so rotten lately! Apologies to you all, I guess December is just a really busy time of year in regards to Christmas and stuff, but hey, reviews would _totally _give me some inspiration hah, even if It's just letting me know you're enjoying it  
>regardless, merry Christmas! And if you don't celebrate that particular holiday, happy holidays and whatnot xD<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

With the woman sleeping beside her, it turned out to be a fairly quick drive home as Fang finally pulled up into the soldier's driveway. She pulled the keys out of the ignition and the car hummed to a quiet stop, leaving Fang alone with the drunken pinkette beside her. "_Do I wake her?"_ It was lose-lose, if she woke the woman, she'd have to help her stagger inside, if she left her asleep... she frowned "_I'm not doin' this again Light"_

Fang stepped out of the car; resting the door against its metal frame "_I'll shut you in a sec" _The Pulsian quickly unlocked the front entrance before heading around to where the pinkette remained motionless. Slowly, she unbuckled the black leather strap constricting the woman's chest and softly snaked her arms around her body _"was she always this soft..." _as quickly as the train of thought had started, it was gone again as the Pulsian mentally scolded herself _"Focus!" _Light was gently lifted out of the car and Fang made her way inside, ensuring she made no sudden jolts to wake the sleeping woman.

Finally, they had made it inside. Fang stifled a groan as she looked at the stairs, cursing Etro for inventing such a _stupid _contraption. One by one, she began her ascent, gradually making her way along to the soldier's room. Light shifted slightly in her arms and she flinched, _"please don't wake up"_ The pinkette automatically wrapped her arms around the Pulsian's neck and nuzzled her face softly into her collarbone. She let out a content sigh, leaving Fang with an unamused expression plastered on her face _"thank you for that Clare, really."_

As she made her way down the hall, she encountered yet another obstacle "_Of course, she just __**had **__to shut her door, didn't she?"_ She awkwardly manoeuvred the woman in her arms to free her hand, enabling her to turn the knob and see the glorious sight of the soldier's bed. She gently set Light down onto the soft mattress, removing her shoes and placing them at the door. Crossing her arms, she had to stop herself from laughing at how ironic this night had turned out to be.

She wasn't entirely sure why, but Fang leant against the soldiers door frame, watching her lay motionless on the white sheets. She was so unguarded in this state that the Pulsian couldn't help getting a closer look. Quietly, she made her way towards her sleeping companion, sitting gently on the edge of the bed

"Ahh Light... I wish this weren't so confusin'" she sighed, unsure of what she was trying to achieve "I know ya can't hear me, but... that night... It meant a lot to me, even if you feel different." She shook her head "what am I doin' stupid Fang." She ran her hand lightly over the soldiers head, shifting a few stray bangs that had fallen over her eyes "Goodnight, Claire."

She rose from her spot against the edge of the bed and decided to stay on the couch, just in case the pinkette needed her for any reason. She closed the door behind her, missing the quiet mumble from the soldier "mmnnight, Fang..."

The Pulsian began rummaging through the hall cupboard, looking for a blanket and a spare pillow. She tossed them on the couch before realising the car was still open _"'Shit"_ she quickly made her way outside and properly locked all the doors _"stupid car, why can't cha lock yaself?"_ She glared at it for a moment before heading back inside, locking the entrance behind her.

As Fang curled up in her makeshift bed, she found herself filled with doubt. Sure, her and Light had always sent subtle hints and flirtatious comments back and forth, but why did things have to go changing now? _"She's the one making suggestive comments!" _The tanned Pulsian let out a heavy sigh, she wasn't sure she'd be sleeping any time soon.

After a long argument with herself, she decided to turn on 'crappy late night TV' even though it was terrible, _anything _was better than her own mind right now. Flipping through the channels, unsurprisingly she found nothing and settled on infomercials.  
>Whether she liked it or not, Fang was alone, and her mind had no intentions of going anywhere, "<em>hell, maybe I should just bloody drink, 'least then I could sleep a little"<em> she groaned loudly and headed into the kitchen.

Being stuck at the soldier's house _alone_ was more boring than she had ever assumed. There was nothing on TV, no movies to watch, nothing to do full stop. And after raiding the woman's fridge and pantry, there wasn't all that much she could find "_stupid Farron, don't you know how to eat?" _After raiding the fridge now for the _third _time, she hesitantly decided to heat herself up some milk _"If this doesn't work, nothin' will" _she punched in the numbers on the microwave and began pacing around the kitchen, her mind still jumping rapidly between thoughts.

Finally, the machine beeped "well that was the longest minute of my life" she told herself as she wandered back over to the couch and curled up, _again. _She had only made her way halfway through the glass when a sudden wave of drowsiness washed over her. Not wanting to stay awake any longer, she placed her glass on the table and leant her head back, passing out as soon as her head had hit the pillow.

**a/n:** GUYS, Deepest apologies for 2 things, 1, how **long **this chapters taken to get finished, and 2, if you find it kinda pointless and confusing and short |D

Thankyou to the reviews I've still been getting, it was actually those that have kinda given me a chunk of my muse back :3 that and my lovely AstoniaCrest who always pushed me along heh. I promise the next chapter won't take as long to get up & reviews are always lovely heh.

Thankyou! 3


End file.
